Spheres
by Garnet Sky
Summary: The Rulemaker awakes. A new triadic ghost must be found.  Why is Danny banging his head on his desk?
1. Yellow Skull

Spheres

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't know Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow Skull<strong>

* * *

><p>We've caught him!" Bullet exclaimed, skidding to a halt at the sight before him. Walker, today, had decided to take on a new appearance.<p>

"Caught who?" the strange ghost asked him, raising one dark eyebrow.

Bullet backed away. Gone was the sadistic gleam in Walker's eyes. Gone were the 30s pinstripe suit, boots, and hat. In his place was a tall young man with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck, pale wintergreen eyes, and close-fitted pants. The shirt was satin-finished with gold embroidery on the cuffs. It was the color of Bullet's eyes and was open at the front, showing off tan fleshed.

"You're not Walker!" he exclaimed. "Guards!"

The Rulemaker turned and flashed a smiled at the generic ghost guards who entered the room at Bullet's call. They saw him, looked at Bullet, and hesistantly bowed to the Rulemaker. "What would you have of us, Sire?"

"This young man has caught someone," the Rulemaker replied. "Bring him here."

"Yes sir," one of the guards said, a faint smirk on his face. "Phantom's gonna get it now."

Bullet saw the Rulemaker grab the guard, spin him around, and slam him into the nearest wall. "Phantom? You've managed to rescue my brother away from the ancient one who stole him before his birth. Why talk ill of him?"

The guard looked to Bullet for help. Bullet shook his head. He swallowed before speaking. "Rulemaker, much has passed since you last awakened. In your persona as Walker, our warden, a young half-ghost violated the rules of the Ghost Zone. You gave him a warning, which he ignored. So you turned his world against him. It is rumored that he is one of the Nine, recently awakened."

Bullet's jaw dropped. "Rulemaker? Phantom? The Nine? Good God, man, you speak of old legends and fairy tales."

"He does not," the Rulemaker said, before piercing Bullet with a cold, calculating stare. "I am the Rulemaker, one of the Nine. Bring Phantom to me," he added to the guard, who ushered everyone out.

Bullet found himself backed against a wall, with a yellow skull thrust into his face. The Rulemaker smiled. "This is what is left of the last Second who thought to defy me," he said. "I can sense changes in the psyche in the Zone. Themis, my mother, would have been pleased, to see this day."

Before Bullet could respond, two guards hurtled Phantom into the room and slammed the warden's office door shut. The boy rose to his feet and hurtled an ectoblast at the door which just absorbed it.

The Rulemaker chuckled. "Still petulant as ever I see, dear brother."

Phantom whirled around. "Rulemaker? You're awake." Fear flashed across his face. "Uh, what happened to Magnolia? Uh, sorry, I forget Mother says her real name is Thalassa."

The Rulemaker released Bullet. "Who is this Thalassa?"

Phantom cocked his head. "She has not come?"

"Who?" the Rulemaker repeated.

"Thalassa," Phantom replied, frowning a bit. "Your ghost tamer."

"WHAT!"

"Ouch, my ears," Phantom moaned, covering his ears. "Hold on a sec." His form blurred, causing Bullet's eyes to water. Moments passed, an older version of Phantom reappeared. He wore flowing black robes, and had short black hair and startling blue eyes.

Bullet groaned. "Now who are _you_ supposed to be?"

Phantom chuckled. "I am the Lord of Light and Darkness, one of the Nine, Bullet. Perhaps you should seek out your bed?"

"And take about a gallon of aspirin," came the muttered reply from the pirate ghost. "When I wake up, I want all of this to be a dream."

The Rulemaker waited until Bullet had left the room. "Explain," he said, folding his arms.

And so Phantom did.


	2. Visible As Green

Spheres

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't know Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>Visible as Green<strong>

* * *

><p>One month had passed since the sons of Themis were reunited. One agonizing month of Lady Bright and the Rulemaker throwing insults at each other. One excruciating month of Phantom and Fallu having to play peacemakers.<p>

Frankly, Danny was sick of it. Escaping back to the human world, he and Sam had declared themselves off-limits to both fueding ghosts.

Danny sat back in his seat, listening as Lancer droned on and on about the principles of English grammar (and its boring-as-heck origins). He sighed and quickly jotted down a few notes before Lancer cracked down on him. Again.

One bloody month of finding out your parents are not really your parents, you're one of the Nine Great Princes of the Zone, an ancient goddess stole you before you were ready to be, said goddess raised you as her own and sent out her triads to fetch you back when the First Prince turns you mortal.

Then there was the bloody business of Sam, Magnolia and the ghost tamers. That had been terrifying. He adjusted the ring on his left hand and sneaked a glance at Sam. She looked up and smiled lovingly back at him.

He smiled back and looked over at his other best friend, Tucker Foley. One hellacious month and a lot of explaining from both his mother and the Mansons had not gotten the teen one ounce of sympathy. It had taken another visit to Clockwork to further clear up matters between him and his father.

Suddenly, Danny shot up, emerald eyes wide with worry. A wisp of blue came out of his mouth.

"Now what?" he voiced his thought out loud. Luckily, no one heard him.

Danny face palmed. "No, please, God, no," he moaned. "I _so _don't need this right now."

Principal Ishiyama knocked once on the door and walked in, followed by a pale-faced girl with a pointy chin.

Danny saw the black sun dress with a long dark green crocheted jacket; she wore black low-heeled ankle boots with silver buckles running up the sides. Pale ale-colored hair in cornrows and coloreless eyes greeted him.

He groaned.

The new girl glanced at him in puzzlement before understanding dawned on her face. She flashed him a smile as Mr. Lancer introduce her to the class.

**(In the Mirror Chamber)**

Rose observed the scene. "Kelly's made contact with the Lord of Light and Darkness."

"Good," came Lady Bright's voice. "And what of Thalassa?"

"Still in Lady Pandora's realm, Lady Bright," came Soleil's reply.

"And of Phantom Grey?"

"Currently banging his head on a flat piece of polished wood and metal," Rose said. "The humans are at a lost to his strange behavior."

She shook her head sadly. "How is Lilac, my lady?"

"Lilac is no more," came the sorrowful reply. "Dan'el's choice is now more than ever first in our duty. That is why I have sent Kelly of the Green Triad to him. She was the last chosen before our Fallu."

Rose said nothing, casting furtive glances at Rouge and Crimson. They still were. They had not gone. Soon, but not yet.

**(Lancer's Classroom)**

"Mr. Fenton, are you quite done with the theatrics?" Mr. Lancer asked, glaring at the boy.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Class, I'd like to introduce Miss Kelly Blaire from Ireland. Kelly, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Oh, I'm just here for a little while. One of my sisters has gone and I have to contact one of the Nine Princes."

"A prince? That has to be Danny Phantom," the girl, the mortal had told her to sit next to, gushed. "I always knew he was royalty with the way he's always saving me."

"He saves everyone, Paulina," the blonde girl next to her grumbled. "You're not the center of the world, you know. Sorry, Kelly. I'm Lysander Starling-Star, for short."

Kelly shook her head, casting a querying eyebrow at the Lord of Light and Darkness, who just slumped further into his seat. Fallu, in her human guise, just rolled her eyes at Paulina's antics. At least Star was starting to see the light a little about her best friend's shallowness.

"Actually, I have no idea who this Danny Phantom is," Kelly admitted. "Maybe at lunch, Paulina, you can tell me all about him."

"It'd be my pleasure."

Somehow, Danny knew this was going to be a long day.


	3. Lunchtime Drama

Spheres

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't know Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunchtime Drama<strong>

* * *

><p>"You changed the menu again?" Danny asked warily. At least this time, the school board had thought it through and decided to dish out sliced tomatoes on french bread slathered with basil pesto and covered with melted cheese only on Tuesdays. It was lukewarm at best. He sighed. One day of the week Sam insisted he be vegetarian. This, apparently, was the day.<p>

"Just for today," Sam said. "I went to the Lunch Lady and asked this time. She had no objections if it was for only one day. There is a meat alternative on the soup bar." She gestured at the soups which were labeled chicken tortilla and minestrone.

"Good," Danny told her. "I'm a little tired of cleaning up the food fights that messes like this get us into."

"You do start an awful lot of them," Valerie teased, sliding into a chair. "Mind if I sit?"

"No," Tucker told her. "Go ahead."

"Where were you half the morning?" Sam asked her.

"Doctor's appointment," she said, noting Tucker turning a bit green. "Routine check-up. Daddy's resigned to me being a ghost hunter, so he insists on it."

"Uh-huh," Danny said, not taking his eyes off the A-listers table where Kelly was living it up with the cheerleaders. His eyes flashed green when Dash and Kwan flirted with her. Star whispered something to her; she giggled.

"Yo, Earth to Fenton. Did you know Sam is a ghost?" Valerie said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah," he replied, not really paying attention. "Her name is Fallu of the Octarine Triad."

"Huh?"

"Trust me," Tucker told her, "it's a very long story and you don't want to know."

"Okay," Valerie said, shaking her head. "So who is the new girl?"

"She's a ghost too," Danny said. "Kelly Blaire from Ireland."

"Okay, Houston, we officially have a space cadet in the cafeteria," Sam joked, purple eyes dancing.

The rest of the table cracked up when Danny turned back to the conversation and asked what was so funny.

* * *

><p>"Why do you wear so much green?" Paulina asked.<p>

Kelly said, "I'm from Ireland; green is our national color."

"So what brought you to Amity Park?" Star asked. "You're more fun to listen to than those losers over there."

Kelly shook her head. "Who are they?."

"A couple of nerds," Paulina sneered. "Not in the same class as us. Or Danny Phantom."

"Anyone know where I can find my brother?," came the confused voice of the Rulemaker.

Kelly gulped. "Rulemaker, you cannot come here. The Lord of Light and Darkness will be displeased."

"Where is my brother, your Prince?" came the demand.

"Right here," came the Lord of Light and Darkness' icy tone. "I thought I made myself clear, Rulemaker. Casper High is off-limits to all ghosts; including the Nine." Danny Phantom stood there, green eyes blazing in anger, arms folded.

"Danny Phantom!" squealed Paulina, from the back wall of the cafeteria where she huddled with the other students. "Kelly, that's the ghost boy I was trying to tell you about."

"Uh, hi, Paulina," Phantom said, turning around to meet her gaze. She squealed something that sound like "he knows my name" before turning his attention back to the Rulemaker.

"Rulemaker, as one of the Nine, why do you insist on making my life a disaster? You wrote that stupid rule book; you straighten it out," his eyes flickered slightly to Kelly, who dashed to the other side of the cafeteria with the other A-listers.

Kelly listened to the other A-listers explain everything they knew about Danny Phantom, while keeping one eye on the Lord of Light and Darkness' conversation with the Rulemaker. Somehow she had to get him aside to tell him about Lilac.

"He is cute," she told Star. "I concur on that."

"Did you just call me a dog?" Paulina asked, stopping in mid-rant about all the ways that Danny Phantom had proven his undying love to her.

"No, Paulina," Kelly told her. "I meant that I agree with you."

Star sighed. "Where's a stupid teacher when you need one? Ghosts are yakking it up in the cafeteria and no one is around. Someone should at least call the Fentons."

Valerie ran up to them. "Has anyone seen Danny?"

"No," Kwan told her. "He must have run out with everyone else when that weird ghost appeared. Hey, where'd Phantom go?"

"No idea and don't care," Valerie said. "Good riddance, I say."

"Let's go to the mall after school," Paulina suggested. "Black and green were so last year. Pink is the new hot color this year."

"Joy," Star muttered. "Here we go again."

Kelly hid a smile. She missed having fun with friends.


	4. Conversations

Spheres

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't know Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>Conversations<strong>

* * *

><p>Three sets of conversations were reported to Clockwork on this day.<p>

Portal #1 showed Maddie and Jack with concerned expressions on their faces as they listened to a voice on the answering machine. Portal #2 showed the sons of Themis on the roof of Casper High talking about rules. Portal #3 showed a human girl in grecian clothing speaking to Pandora.

He turned up the audio on the first portal.

_"Mrs. Fenton, Mr. Fenton, the school encountered a peaceful ghost attack this am. The ghosts are currently on the roof of the school having a conversation. Please come and remove them at once."_

_"Danny is obviously one of them," Jack sighed, "but who is the other?"_

_"Fallu maybe," Maddie giggled. "They can't keep their hands off one another."_

_"No, remember they have to keep their human guises unless something warrants the change," Jack told her seriously. "That stupid Bright woman probably sent another spy into our world to watch over our son."_

_"Jack," Maddie admonished, "Lady Bright may be an ancient goddess without a fan base anymore, but she is still very powerful. It probably is the Rulemaker again."_

_"I'd like to know which version of their stories are true," Jack muttered. Shutting off the answering machine, he stretched and sighed. "Come on, Maddie, let's go get them off the roof."_

Clockwork smiled fondly at the female ghost hunter. "You are dear to my heart," he said, turning his attention to the second portal, as the first one went blank.

_"I've been weeding out the stupid rules and freeing those prisoners who violated them," the Rulemaker said. "I must have been insane while I was asleep this time."_

_"Bit of an egotistical jerk," Dan'el told him, a bit of ice in his voice. "I was one of those prisoners, if you remember."_

_"Yes," came the Rulemaker's voice. "What are the triadic ghosts up to? There is much sadness radiating from their zone."_

_"I don't know," Dan'el replied. "That's probably has something to do with why one of the Green Triad is present. Okay, by now, my mortal parents have been summoned. What was the real reason you invaded my education today?"_

_"Rumors," the Rulemaker answered. "Everyone is whispering about a ghost tamer who is living with Pandora. She is mine, isn't she?"_

_"Yes," Danny told him. "You're going to have to go to her. I don't think she's going leave Pandora's island."_

_"How do I find it?"_

_"Follow the unicorns," Dan'el instructed, eyeing the growing crowd gathering below. "I think Paulina is another ghost tamer."_

_"To which of the Nine?"_

_"I am not sure," he replied. "I have other business to attend to. You had best go; Mom and Dad have just shown up."_

_Both ghosts hugged, then parted-Rulemaker to the Ghost Zone and Danny back to the boys' restroom so he'd have an excuse handy for Mr. Lancer._

The third portal yield a short, but interesting conversation.

_"Why should I make him come to me?" Thalassa asked the Lady Pandora._

_"It is how it is done," she replied. "No tamer willingly goes to the Prince she or he is destined to tame."_

_"Fallu did," Thalassa pointed out._

_"Fallu is different," Pandora answered. "She and her Prince grew up knowing one another, even if they did not meet until mid-childhood. The Prince's human nature prevented both of them dying untimely deaths. They grew to love one another."_

_"So why be any different with the Rulemaker?" _

_"With each Prince, a different approach each tamer must make. The First Prince sought out his tamer the moment she was born and claimed her while she was yet a child. He has great wisdom beyond all years and uses it to that affect to manipulate the other Princes."_

_"Huh?"_

_"He keeps them in line."_

_"Oh," came the startled reply. Both girls began to laugh at the realization._

_"They will kill him if they ever find out exactly how much he meddles," Thalassa murmured._

_Pandora's red eyes twinkled. "And it will be fun to watch. Now, I want you to get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow, the Argus has agreed to try and thread the Minotaur's maze blindfolded."_

_"He's going to look like a mummy," Thalassa said, smiling as she imagined the sight._

Clockwork switched off the audio-visual components of all three portals. "So Pandora knows the the identity of my tamer. That is as it should be."


	5. Told about Lilac

Spheres

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't know Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>Told about Lilac<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny emerged from the boys' restroom to run headsmack into Valerie, who'd come pelting around the corner. "Ow!"<p>

"Same here," she grunted, rubbing her sore head. "Watch where you're going, Fenton. Why were you in the restroom anyway during a ghost attack?"

"We had a ghost attack? I didn't hear any fighting, besides I had a call of nature to attend to," he told her.

"Only you," she muttered. "Anyways, Mr. Lancer has called an assembly to discuss what happened today."

He smiled weakly. "Uh, I guess go. We'd better get going then."

She nodded. "After you."

"Uh-huh."

The rest of the day went smoothly. No more appearances from any of the Nine; Danny kept sneaking glances at the A-list and Kelly. Something was going on and he didn't like it. He caught her eye and gave a silent command to meet him later on that evening.

She nodded and continued talking with Star.

After school let out for the day, Kelly walked with Star to her house, where she was invited to stay for the evening. Since it was the weekend and she hadn't been expressly forbidden, Kelly agreed, but said she'd have to go shopping for clothes. Lady Bright had foresaw the need and instructed her to go to Fallu's home.

"I have to make a stop first, before we go the mall," she told Star. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," came the reply. "Let's go; Mom said she'd drive and pick us up."

Star's mom was really nice, Kelly decided. She hoped the Lord of Light and Darkness chose this one. Star would make a wonderful addition to the triads. She gave Star's mother the address that Fallu had given her; the woman's eyes widened a bit with surprise, but Kelly quickly explained that a friend lived there who was offering her a place to stay.

"I need to let her know I'm spending the night and will need some monetary aid," she said, blushing a bit. "I didn't bring that much with me."

"Okay, dear," Mrs. Starling said.

"Holy Toledo!" Star exclaimed, as they pulled into the Manson's driveway. "This is where your friend lives?"

"Uh yeah, at least this is the address she gave. I've only known her for about a month," Kelly admitted.

"Pen pals?"

"Something like that," she said. "Back in a minute." She quickly got out and rang the doorbell.

Fallu in her human guise opened the door and gasped. Quickly grabbing Kelly, she pulled the triadic ghost inside. "You're staying longer?"

"I don't have a choice," Kelly said, white eyes flashing dangerously. "Lady Bright warned you of my arrival. I'm supposed to let the Lord of Light and Darkness know of Lilac's passing and of the impending choice."

"Any candidates?"

"The one you call Star is the one I would recommend, which brings me to why I am here. I have no other clothing to wear while in the human realm and they will get suspicious if I wear the same ones day after day. I need to go shopping."

"We could have brought you," Fallu told her.

"I know and wish to tell you I am sorry. The Lord has instructed me to appear before him at midnight to explain my presence here in the human world. Will you let me borrow some money to procure garments from the mall Star was telling me about?"

"I can get rid of my allowance for this week finally," Fallu laughed, walking over to a spider backpack lying against the wall. She fished out about five hundred dollars and handed it over. "This is really more than I need," she said. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"I don't know," Kelly said. "I need time to properly mourn Lilac's passing. She was a sister to us all."

"I'll get Dan'el Phantom Grey," Fallu told her. "You can meet us in the park at midnight as he instructed and tell us what Lady Bright would have us do."

"Thank you, Fallu," Kelly told her. "You are a worthy bride for our Prince."

Fallu blushed. "Just remember to call me Sam out there in the real world," she said.

Kelly smiled. "I will remember. I'm sleeping over at Star's home this evening. I'll be returning tomorrow."

"My parents are out of town on business so that won't be a problem," Fallu told her.

A horn honked.

"You're being paged," Fallu quipped.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"


	6. The Rulemaker's Decision

Spheres

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't know Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>The Rulemaker's Decision<strong>

* * *

><p>"Here's the new book you wanted," Bullet said, handing over the blank white journal. "Rulemaker, why the sudden changes? We've all gotten used to these rules over the years."<p>

The Rulemaker turned around and faced his second. "These rules are harsh and non-productive to ghostkin. I've gone over some of these and found them downright ridiculous. The possession of real world items rule can't be helped with human junk floating through the natural portals. That's why I acquitted Phantom."

"I thought it was because he was your brother," Bullet said.

"No," the Rulemaker said, "I'd still lock him up if only to keep him away from Hemera."

Bullet thoughtfully stroked his chin. "We could always release Wulf again. He always goes straight to the halfa."

"Why do you insist on calling Dan'el half-ghost? He is not. It is not his fault he was turned mortal."

"That is how he is known to us," Bullet said. "Rulemaker, those of us under your jurisdiction don't approve of all the changes you are making, but we appreciate the effects. Please, don't take this the wrong way, but you need to straighten out this mess slowly. Too much change will bring much hatred. Oh, and I set the Ghost Writer free."

"What was his crime?" the Rulemaker asked, a bit puzzled.

"He violated the Christmas truce," Bullet explained.

"You'll have to explain that incident to me later," the Rulemaker said. "If he's sorry about it, he's free to go. I must go and speak with the First Prince about finding some unicorns."

"Huh? Walker, he hasn't found a rhyme for orange yet; you said he had to serve time until he did so!"

The Rulemaker dismissed his puzzled Second with a wave of his hand. Gathering both books and one of Dan'el's school pens, he teleported to the region of the First Prince's tower. If he was lucky, the First Prince might help him clear up some of the hellacious mess he'd made while asleep this time.

* * *

><p>Kelly, Star, and Valerie were sipping sodas and eating pizza fries while waiting for Paulina, Dash and Kwan to finish their racing game in the arcade. Their shopping bags were stuffed on the chairs at the other table.<p>

"I'm wiped," Valerie said. "I can't stand to look another thing pink."

"Too much of it," Star agreed. She giggled. "It's more than Paulina has in her closet."

"I had a lot of fun," Kelly said, "though I don't see why you made me cut my hair." She had been given a pixieish bob and a mani/pedi at the salon.

"You need to update your wardrobe," Star told her. "Although why you chose to continue the black and green theme, I don't know."

"Black shows I am loyal to Lord Phantom and green is the color of my triad," Kelly told her without thinking.

"There you go again with Danny Phantom and colors and triads," Valerie said, pointing at her with a french fry. "There's more to life than ghosts."

"Tell that to the girl who hunts them," Star said. When Valerie looked at her in surprise, she grinned. "What? It's not that hard to figure it out. Phantom did reveal your identity during the Ghost King's attack."

"I forgot about that," she mumbled. "I thought only Dad saw that."

"You're a ghost hunter?" Kelly said, slowly backing her chair away.

"Yeah, and sit back down. I'm not hunting any ghosts today; my suit's in the shop," Valerie told her. "What are you; some kind of ghost?"

Kelly laughed nervously. "Actually..."

"I so totally creamed you two," Kwan's exuberant voice reached their ears. "Boo-yah!"

"Oh, shut up about it all ready, will you?" Paulina whined. "We got the point already." She peered through the crowds and spotted Kelly, Star and Valerie having a face-off of some kind. The new girl had freaky colorless eyes, but the new do-it so worked for her.

Plus, she was loaded!

"Hi, Kelly," she called over to them.

All three girls relaxed as the cavalry arrived.


	7. Mirror Chamber

Spheres

By: Garnet Sky

Disclaimer: I don't know Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>Mirror Chamber<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, so who is that supposed to be?" Vrondi asked, squinting at the glowing mirror. "It looks like Kelly, but I don't recognize her."<p>

"That's because she got a haircut," French said, looking up from sharpening his sword. "Women like to change their appearances ever so often."

"Do you have to do that in here?" Soleil asked, glaring at him. "I'm trying to read a book here."

"And pray thee what would it be this time?" the chevalier asked her.

"A piece of birthday cake," she said, showing him the cover, referencing a Janet Evanovich quote that Goldenrod had uncovered that morning for her. Goldenrod was fond of collecting quotes from different authors that Soleil had read.

"I see," he said, ignoring her jibe. "The Lord of Light and Darkness still has not been informed of Lilac's passing. I am sending Jade to replace Kelly. She has turned renegade."

"No, she hasn't," Rose said, entering the room. "Didn't our lady tell her to befriend those who surround the Prince?"

French frowned. "Yes..."

"Then if you send Jade, I'm going to inform Lady Bright of your decision. I might even suggest you look really good in whalebone."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Rose smiled at him sweetly. French scowled.

Vrondi laughed. "Never mess with a rose as sweet as Rose, French. The thorns bite."

"So what is going on now?" Crimson asked, her blue eyes flickering at the mirror.

"While we've been talking, night has fallen on the human world. Approaching midnight actually," Dodger said, shoving Vrondi out of the way. "Move over. It's my turn to watch the mirror."

"You could have said please," French told him.

"Doesn't work with this medieval numbskull," Dodger replied. "Oh."

"What?" several voices chorused.

"Kelly's surprised the Lord of Light and Darkness, while he was making out with Fallu."

"Uh-oh," Rouge murmured.

"Dang, I wish we had audio on this thing," Saffron said.

"At worst, her eyesight will be given back to her when she returns," Rouge said softly. "This is happening much too often this century.

"But who is that?" Soleil asked, pointing to a shadowy figure resting in the shade of the oak tree. "It looks like the Lord, but only female. Okay, something weird is going on."

"And the Prince is ticked," French said, peering over Dodger's shoulder.

"About Kelly or the stranger?" Rouge asked.

"Hard to tell."

_Danny turned to the shadows. "I know you are there, Kelly," he said. "There is no reason to be skulking around; that is not the way of the Green Triad."_

_"Danny?" came a most familiar voice. His clone was barely visible in the dim light._

_"Danni, why are you here? What has happened to you?" Fallu addressed the shadows. Her lips were a little swollen from Danny's kisses._

_"I saw Danny and then was confused. I thought he loved Sam, but who are you? And who is she?" Danni asked, pointing to Kelly, who had just passed the swings._

_"Kelly of the Green Triad," Danny told her, with a side glance at Fallu. "Your doing, I take?"_

_"She came to my home earlier for funds to go shopping at the mall with the A-list," Fallu replied. "It's definitely an improvement, I'll give her credit for that."_

_"Danni, why have you come?" Danny repeated, changing his form. Where he had once stood was now the Lord of Light and Darkness in his dark form. _

_"What happened to you?" she countered. "I wanted to come and see my cuz, but find he's in a heavy make out session with a girl ghost I don't remember meeting last time I was in Amity Park. Also you're much older than I remember. Did you hit puberty or something?"_

_"Much has changed," Fallu told her. "I'm Sam, Danni, just now I am also Fallu of the Octarine Triad."_

_"I have my tamer," Danny further explained, showing the rings on their left hands._

_"Uh, I don't understand," Danni said, puzzlement on her face._

_"Forgive my intrusion, Prince, but Lady Bright has sent me with a mission of vital importance to the Spectrum," Kelly spoke up._

"Here we go," Saffron said, as the audio faded. "Thanks, French."

"No problem," came the chevalier's reply.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: These are the last two chapters I will be posting under the pen name Garnet Sky. I will be transferring this story to my new account, Wilona Riva, within the next two weeks. I will begin posting new chapters once I have finished transferring all stories. Not all stories will be saved, so if you have a favorite you need to let me know soon.<p> 


End file.
